Twilight's Enforcer
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: This is my own version of the fanfic Their Angel which I recommend for anyone who reads this as well. When a lone cybercat takes refuge in a temple with the allspark a new life begins when Jazz finds it afterwards and pretty much forces it into the servos of a black and white doorwinged enforcer. Mixed with some G1 but mostly Bayverse, and I fixed the problem with the chapters 2-6
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Autobot-Fangirls0203's story _Their Angel _with my own twist. And if you are reading this, I hope you approve of it and hope you do not mind me using your idea a bit. Anyway Transformers is not owned by me only my OC's through out the story. Now that that's over, onwards with the story!**

* * *

Cybertron, home of the Transformers of all kinds. From the Cybertronians to the Pretrorabbit, all born from the Allspark and Primus. Now it was in the middle of it's the Golden Age. And just outside the outer walls of Praxaus a small Cybercat slunk through the alleys.

It was much smaller than a normal Cybercat though it was in its adult frame. Said frame had several scratches and dents showing its hard life. It's yellow optics were dim in the night as it tried to find shelter and fuel for the night. Finding a small hole in a large unit the cat gave a pitiful mew and limped through its tail dragging along the ground without so much as a sound.

It was a large temple of some sort as the cat could tell. But it did not truly understand much of it nor the writing being a Transformer with survival on its processor along with its emotions. But what it did understand that it would be safe here and perhaps would be able to find fuel later after a stasis nap. In the center of the temple was a large cube. Bigger than anything else besides the planet itself and very few Transformers such as Omega Supreme and Metroplex. The Cybertronian language both old and new was scrawled over every inch of it. The Cybercat could also since a strange aura around it. Powerful, and...Motherly.

Perhaps this is what drew the cat closer, or the idea of taking shelter underneath it for refuge in case enemies try to attack and steal her refuge. But it is unknown exactly but limping over to were it was directly underneath it the Cybercat curled up into a pitiful ball and fell into much needed recharge as a small blue spark of the cubes aura jumped from it to the cats chassis. Then came a brilliant blue flash, then as it was over...the Cybercat was gone...

**Cybercat's P.O.V.**

As my systems came online I knew something was wrong, well, perhaps not _wrong _just, not normal. I could think, I had sentience, I was almost...Cybertronian...But that's illogical, I can still feel my tail and I was still laying down on my belly with my four paw/servos tucked underneath me. I was still very much a Cybercat.

_Then why do I feel so...different now? _I thought to myself as I opened my optics. I was quiet startled to say the least when I onlined my optics and found myself deeper into the city than I was before. And I was no longer in that temple unit with the large cube structure.

Allspark

The name raced into my processor along with other bits of knowledge that any Cybertronian may know if you asked them. Yet I drank in it all, taking in as much of the data I could at once. After all I am a Cybercat, we are rather known for being curious. Though it may kill us...

Seeing a piece of shattered metal that was still reflective I turned my helm as I unfurled myself in a stretch. And it was quite shocking to say the least on what my optics met with.

My reflection...yet...not...

I was no longer scuffed and a dull grey color. Instead I was a deep black from tail tip to audio. Cept' my paw/servos were white as white can be along with glistening sliver claws and my muzzle was white as well. But what startled me the most was my optic color, instead of the usual yellow,green,or even red they were blue with a white circle in the centers of them. My size hadn't changed though, **(Human size standards says she's about the size of a Harley motorcycle.) **Pity.

_Ok, what exactly happened the frag to me!? _Was my next thought as I continued to stare at my reflection was awe and a bit of fear. Hearing yelling further down the alley I saw an over energized mech come stumbling my way stringing slurred curses together with an empty cube that I have no doubt use to have high grade in it. Remembering past experiences similar to this in my memory files I fled the alley and into the busy streets.

Breems later, I had been nearly stepped on, screamed at, and even been kicked hard enough for me to get a huge dent below my spark chamber. Grime from the allies and such coated my chassis making me slightly moody. I liked to be clean thank you very much! But apparently Primus was against what I wanted at the moment. And in my processor I was very much cursing him,allies,the city, and pretty much everything else around me.

Without looking were I was going I suddenly crashed into a white and silver Cybertronian. Turning his black helm towards me I saw a blue visor covered his optics and that he was very good looking for his kind. At first he didn't see me till finally he looked down.

_Scrap! _I yelled in my mind and braced myself to be kicked or something like that. _I just hope he'll be quick and semi-painless about it._

Instead his visor brightened and a small smile graced his lips as he turned fully around and knelt down to get a good look at me.

"Well nah, Wah's a pretty thang like ya doin' out on tha streets? It ain't a place for a femme." He spoke kindly with a strange accent. Glance at his back I saw a lack of doorwings-meaning he's not from here- and a large number 4 painted on his chest. Reaching out with a slightly clawed servo, no doubt to pet me, I was in no mood for someone to be touching me while I looked so horrid and helpless I gave a warning hiss and my back armor spiked up in warning. The mech jerked his servo back and held both up as a show he would not harm me.

"Easy naw lil'lady! I ain't gonna harm ya. Gainst mah code as ah mech ta harm a femme." He spoke trying to clam me down. His soothing tone managed to do its purpose a bit causing me to allow my armor to settle down a bit and my hissing softened. But I was still in a defensive stance.

Taking my quietness as a sign to get closer the visored mech crept closer and began to scratch me behind the audios. I ducked away from the touch at first but with the mechs persistence I melted into his touch and gave a gentle purr. While he did that his other servo traced my body causing him to find the deep dent below the spark chamber. I flinched and gave a pitiful mew in pain. Startled he looked me over more till he was satisfied that no other injuries were present. He then gently picked me up causing me to yowl in alarm and try to scratch him. But he still held on, even when I drew a bit of energon when I caught one of his servos.

"Lil'lady, you and ah gonna first get ya presentable. Dhen, ah'm givin' ya a mission fer ya ta do fer me s'cool?"

_Pit YES! To be clean!...wait, that means...oh PIT NO! I ain't gettin' inta a bath! _I was protesting loudly in my mind. Don't get me wrong I like being clean. All Cybercats do, but there is own thing we all hate besides Petrohounds, and that's cleaning solvent. Once again I tried to get out of his grip before he entered a rental housing unit, but this mech had a grip of a robocroc's jaw on prey. As we entered his temporary home I was about to face my fate like all Cybercats would...like little pit-spawned glitches from the Unmaker with claws.

After much cursing, yowling,and splashes later I was finally clean and 4-as I called the visored mech- undented my armor and got a shiny new collar on me with a fun little bow on it. After scolding me about trying to shred the bow with my claws I pouted in my mind as he picked me up again. I hissed again at him, still not forgiving him for putting me in a bath. 4 gave a nervous laugh and his servos flinched as they held me with still healing cuts on them still visible. He then left his unit and walked deeper into the city.

It was almost a cycle later when we or should I say he walked up to a large housing unit. Instead of going up to the door and knock like a normal Cybertronian 4 hacked the door and waltzed right into the house. I huffed at his actions, so rude! I better not be his pet by the end of the solar cycle, I would offline him first!

"Jazz...What are you doing here in my unit?" Came a cool and dominant male voice from somewhere above us. Both 4-who I now know is Jazz- and I looked up to see on a balcony over looking the main room stoically stood a black and white mech. From the symbols on him I knew he was a Enforcer. With his red chevron and doorwings I knew that Praxaus was his home city. His light blue optics watched us with a calculating and slightly annoyed look. But all in all, he was not bad looking in my book.

Jazz gave a sly smirk and then held me out triumphantly for the Enforcer to see me.

"Ah got yah somethin' Prowler! Thought ya could use a femme like her in ya life!" I gave another hiss and tried to swipe at him from my place in mid air. He was so rude! Not only to me, but to this new mech. He was asking to be offlined! I just now it!

"My designation is not 'Prowler' it's Prowl."

* * *

**And that's it for now folks! R&R and place your input where ya want it. Don't worry, Inventors Twin and my other fanfic will continue soon, I just don't have the time or energy for it now. I only wrote this today was a) for your guys opinion on it. And b) so you don't feel left out on what to read next since I stopped right before some important episodes in IT. Till my next chance for writing this is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey femmes and mechs I'm back! And I come with a new chapter as well, hope you like! Disclaimer was in the first chapter. Anyway, onwards with the story!**

* * *

I simply hung in the air as Prowl and Jazz stared at each other, one looked annoyed while the other didn't lose his smirk and lazy appearance. I REALLY wanted down from here and I REALLY wanted to claw at Jazz's face.

"I work constantly and not home very often, it's very illogical for me to have a pet." Prowl spoke to Jazz as he looked at me for the first time. And I swear he looked very annoyed and even a bit bored.

Gee I feel so welcome here. I thought as Jazz gave a exasperated sigh,

"Look here Prowler." Prowl scowled at the name."I risked mah armor washin the femme fer yah so she'd be all prettied up fer yah. Besides yah need SOME type of company when yah ar here besides yer reports." Jazz then strokes my helm as he repositions me in his grip. Covertly I sank my claws into his armor while I gave an innocent look as he gave a small hiss in pain and looked down at me. "Besides, ah don' think she like meh. Soo, LATAH!" He then pretty much launches me at Prowl and raced out of the unit with a laugh while me and Prowl just stared at each other then I yowled in frustration and I begin to plan how much pain Jazz is going to be in much later. And Prowl seemed to be doing the same thing...

Stare

Blink

Stare

That's pretty much what I and the bot Prowl did as Jazz had fled after launching me at Prowl until I landed gracefully on my pede's and then curled my tail over them as I stood erect with my spinal strut straight as a metal beam.

My optics never left his as he held a blank yet stoic expression while I could almost see the different scenarios flash across his optics. The only movement I made was tilt my helm to the side and gave a soft mew. I wasn't trying to act all kitten or anything. (I was just out of those vorns thank you very much.) just to make him decide to keep me. I could care less if I was to become a pet or a stray again. But...something in my spark wanted me to stay by this mechs side.

Finally, after what felt like a vorn of staring the black and white door winger vented in defeat his wings sagging from the tension release and gently picked me up and held me close to his spark. I mewled in protest at first, still not use to being held at all and tried to squirm out of his hold. When that failed I thought about carefully clawing my way out when with one white servo he began to stroke along my spinal strut. Jolting at first at the contact I tensed up then slowly I melted at the feeling and let out a gentle purr. My optics were bright as they showed that I was enjoying this action I saw Prowl give a tight yet warm smile as he looked down at me.

"Perhaps having a companion in my unit wouldn't be as bad as I calculated. All I just have to make certain of is that Smokescreen doesn't gamble you off while 'out on the town'." I simply mewled in response and rubbed my helm against his one servo in front of me wanting to be petted some more. Still smiling Prowl complied to my wish making me purr a little bit louder until I noticed the look of deep thought that was on his face. I then tilted my helm and flicked my audios curiously.

"You need a designation." It was a blunt statement but it was true. I had no designation and I had no need for one before since I had been a creature of instinct, but as a 'pet' and being aware as I am I need to be called something besides Cybercat. It was also a social must. "But I cannot think of a proper and logical one at the moment. I'll need sometime to think of one." I simply continued to purr as he began to scratch in between my audios. He then walked me further into the unit as a type of tour. Perhaps having a 'master' won't be so bad after all...

Prowl's P.O.V

Later into the lunar cycle I was doing reports for the Enforcers and on the side I glanced off and on at a data pad that Jazz had somehow snuck to me after he had fled leaving me with a Cybercat barely older than a kitten that had all the needed data on Cybercat care and even a few names. Jazz had even highlighted some of them that he approved of, though none of them clicked in my processor on what suited the cat. Seems that I may have to think of one on my own.

Meow

A sudden weight added onto my lab nearly made me drop my data pad and lauch myself from the chair when I looked down to see my new pet sitting in my lab with what appears to be an annoyed look on its muzzle. Thinking that logically she wanted to be petted again I placed my free servo on her helm to begin to stroke her while I worked when she actually hiss at me for the first time since she got here. Startled I yanked back my servo with a shocked and slightly hurt look as she continued to stare at me.

Seeming slightly satisfied that she had my attention she jumped onto my desk and laid down on top of a data pad that I was writing a report on. Annoyed and a bit mad by this action I reached for the pad only for her to swipe and hiss at me some more. She then curled up on the pad and stuttered her optics like she was trying to fall into recharge.

Confused I checked my eternal chronometer I noticed it was early into the next cycle. I only had a few grooms until I had to clock in at work. Slightly embarrassed it took my my new cat to sit on my report to notice the time I carefully picked her up in my arms and held her close to my spark, thankfully she made no hostile movements now. And as I got up I walked while still holding her to my berth room, since I had yet to buy her own berth I gently placed her down on mine and laid down next to her. Purring in what I believe is satisfaction she then leapt onto my chest and curled up just above my spark. She had one audio close to the plating as if she was trying to hear my spark beat. As my Cybercat fell into recharge I smiled and gently stroked her helm.

"Thank you. I should have realized that only you should be online during the twilight groons." I then began to activate my own recharge protocols when it hit me. Twilight, that clicked for a name and it suited her well.

* * *

**Tada! She gets a name! Hope you like this chapter and I will work on the next one as soon as possible. Don't forget to R&R and such till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-till all are one-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybot it's me with the newest update in Twilight's Enforcer with a continuation of the story. Disclaimer is on the first chapter anyway onwards with the story.**

* * *

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

I finally got a name, Twilight. I was now the official pet of Enforcer Prowl of the Praxaus division. Though I did not see much of him at times cause his job could be quiet demanding I did not mind. I was no longer a kitten so I could care for myself. All he needed to do was leave some fresh energon and the window open so I could travel throughout the city. Though he had gotten me a collar, it hurt my pride a bit but it was beautiful. The collar was built with golden metals and wires with a single blueish crystal dangling from it that made a jingling sound as I walked. And whenever he was here I would make sure he got some proper recharge and wouldn't make himself glitch.

Yes I have actually seen my 'master' glitch, and I don't know why people think it's funny. I worry what'll happen if he falls on his wings or his face while he's standing? And those who use it to their advantage are very lucky that I am unable to find them and show them the business end of my claws. So I've began to be able to read the signs pretty well when he's about to glitch so I do what any Cybercat does to gain their owners attention, be needy. So far it's worked very well, score one to me!

I also met Smokescreen, Prowls older brother. Though by how they act I swear Prowl was created first. I don't actually really like him, he's nice and all but the first time he met me he tried to buy me off Prowl so he could use me as a good luck charm in his games. He's very much a gambler and strangely enough he's a bots doctor. Instead of physical damages he's the one to talk to about emotional and mental problems. Though it's another reason I'm glad I'm a cat instead of a bot. I don't want someone in my helm like he knows everything.

So all in all life has been good.

Over the next few days I noticed than Prowl is coming home more often than usual and he has this haunted look on his face. I try to gain his attention but all he does is stare blankly at something seemingly unaware of all that's around him. When he does snap out of it he then grabs onto me and holds me close for groons at a time, even falling into recharge with me in his grasp. Only when he wakes up early in the morning with the sun shining does he put me down to go back to work with a stoic and determined look on his face.

Finally after the third cycle in a row that this has happened I decided to put my pede down on this. I knew I couldn't stop him from going to work, I was much too small for that, but I could be with him AT work. Then I could find out what in the name of Primus was making my 'owner' act like this.

It wasn't very hard to do actually. You see Prowl often writes so many reports that he can't fit all of them into his subspace along with his other work related items or been some of his personal stuff as well. Meaning he has something like a basket that he uses for other items he needs to carry. And that was my ticket outta here and to Prowl's work.

We started the morning like we did the last two cycles. He would place me on the ground and give me my morning energon then he'd sit down while holding his cube and stare at it for breems without touching it until his tank rumbled and he hesitantly sipped it until his tanks stopped rumbling. As I licked the last of the energon off my muzzle I once again tried to gain his attention only for it too fall on deaf audios. Huffing in annoyance I stalked off with my tail and oldfactory sensor high. Once I knew I was out of his sensor range I bounded over to his basket of reports and very gently snuck myself into it as close to the bottom as I could making sure not even my tail was poking out. Not long after I felt somebot pick up the basket and as it swayed I knew Prowl was heading to work. He hadn't even noticed my extra weight in it.

Twilight: 1 overworked Prowl: o

Now came for the fun part of the plan, waiting for him to get to work. Yay...sarcasm.

5 groons, that's how long it took Prowl to get to the Enforcers office. That's how long I had to wait for him to place the basket down for me to even try to get out of it without him noticing me. When he finally set it down I took notice to all the sound that I could hear coming from outside the basket. Choosing to take a risk I slowly raised my helm to the edge of the basket to take a peek of the outside world.

It was not quite what I had been expecting to say the least, mechs and femmes of all frame size rushed around some holding colorful data pads for reports, while others seemed to be off in thought. Every single one of them were painted black and white, a sign they are Enforcers. Some had different symbols while others had none at all, must be a ranking sort of thing. Looking up the best I could I saw Prowl sitting at a large desk littered with data pads and a holonet computer sitting at the center. But what interested me most was across from his desk was another one just like it. And this one had a mech sitting there.

"Good joor Prowl, found any new leads on the case?" The mech asked in a friendly manner. Though it didn't seem to match up with his frame built. He was very heavy built and had sharp denta and bright red optics. My guess is that he is from Kaon.

Prowl vented and slumped a little on his desk before he replied. "Nothing yet Barricade. But how a mass murder can kill so many bots and vanish in the same cycle is illogical." Barricade said nothing only got up from his desk and placed a servo on Prowl's shoulder joint as if to comfort him. "We'll find him Prowl don't worry. He can't hide forever from us. Just don't make yourself glitch when trying to solve this case." Prowl looked at Barricade with an unreadable look before he went to his computer and began to search for something.

"Last time he killed it was a youngling. A YOUNGLING Barricade, his victims are getting younger. We have to stop him before he gets to the sparkling stage of his murders. And if I glitch a few times while doing so then so be it." I was shocked at Prowl's words, somebot had killed a KITTEN?! Why in the name of the Allspark would a mech do that? Kittens are highly valued to Cybercats like myself, especially since I use to be an alley. I held back a growl as I vowed to find a way to help Prowl to catch this sick mech.

Barricade seemed to give up on trying to get Prowl to relax a bit and walked back towards his desk. "Whatever you say partner, but if you begin to glitch every time you get up for energon I'm dragging you home by your doorwings and make sure your off the case until some Primus blessed reason is in your Processors." Prowl, oddly enough gave a smile at the threat that his partner made and went back to work.

Seeing my chance to escape this accursed basket I gently put one pede out onto the floor. Giving a quick glance at Prowl and Barricade I saw them busy with their work, I then shot out as quickly and quietly as I could until I rounded the corner of the office. Giving a quick glance back to check to see if they saw me I didn't notice a femme had stopped and looked at me with pretty violet optics.

"Oh my Primus what an adorable creature!" A lovely voice made me jump in place and two slender servos wrapped around my frame and with a sudden yank I found myself brought up to a femme's face as she cooed at me like I was a kitten. "What's an adorable and elegant creature like you doing here? You should be at home playing with a ball of wire like a kitten should." I swear my left optic was twitching as she rubbed my armor the wrong way and cuddled too close to me. I was trying to hiss or warning claw at her but her constant smothering was making it hard to do anything but suffer through it.

_I'm NOT a kitten frag it! I'm just small_! I was thinking in my processor. I SO wanted to claw her, but sadly it seems her smothering is a good way to paralyze bot cause I can't Fraggin move!

"Siren! Your breaks over, get your aft back to medical to run scans on that offline frame!" A male voice boomed down the hallway. The femme holding me-I assume its Siren- gave a small salute towards the voice and while still holding me walked down a different hallway. I tried to get away but she has a very firm grip for such a frail looking femme.

_Why Primus?WHY?! I was such a good Cybercat! What did I do to deserve this?!_

Finally we arrived at a strange looking medbay were an very small offline frame was laid out on a berth. I tried not to look at it. It's injuries so gruesome that I felt the urge to purge. And this was a KITTEN! Whoever did this was going to rot in the deepest part of the pit, without his optics when I get through with him.

Siren plopped me down on a berth not far from the mangled frame. "Now, I gotta work now ok sweetie? When I'm done we'll see where you came from and get your owner down here. If not, I'll just keep you for myself. Don't worry I'll be a good owner, I'll feed you sweetened energon and give you a bath daily so your armor sparkles every day! Won't that be nice?" She cooed at me again and rubbed my helm plating the wrong way and too hard again. I gave a warning growl and hiss which seemed to be unheeded by her and she gave a small squeal and did it again. Finally she left me alone and began to scan the body.

After a few breems almost a groon Siren gave a small defeated vent and looked at me. "Still nothing, how can a mech hide any clue he might have left on such a young frame? It's impossible since youngling frames bend and make imprints so easily?" She then picked me up to quickly and improperly again and brought me close to her chassis.

I was about to hiss at her when my sensors began to ping at me. Giving a tentative sniff a foul odor hit my oldfactory sensors causing me to hiss and try to squirm out of the annoying femme's grip. Taking notice of my actions she actually tightened her grip and placed me on the same berth as the frame which the scent was coming from. "What's the matter sweetspark? Do you need at bath?" That's it! She has smothered me, ignored my warnings, called me a kitten, and she wants to give me a BATH?! I'm at my limit!

Giving an angry hiss I clawed her servos till she finally yanked back then I streaked back to were I last saw Prowl as that pit spawned femme raced after me.

Seeing that he was still there I ran at full speed and launched myself into his lab causing him to almost fall out of his chair as he jumped. Barricade looked up from his work startled while I pressed myself into Prowl's chest plates and hissed at the on coming femme.

"Thank...Primus...you...caught...him..." Siren panted while venting for more air. I gave an angry yowl making them all flinch at the volume. She thinks I'm a MECH?! That's IT! If she tries to hold me one more time after all this I will show no mercy!

Prowl gave Siren an annoyed glare and after I stopped yowling my fury he spoke. "HER name is Twilight and she is MY Cybercat. How did you end up with her anyway?"

Both Barricade and Siren looked at us in shock until the mech actually chuckled and shook his head. Siren shook her head also but in disbelief but soon she began to babble.

"I was on my way back to work when I saw her in the halls. She's so cute and adorable, and she loved my attention so I took her to medical with me. When I snuggled with her some more after I scanned the body she began to hiss and try to squirm out of my hold. When I set her down on the same berth as the body and asked his she wanted a bath she went crazy and attacked me." She tried to reach out to pet me again but I had enough of her 'attention' and gave a a growl and bared my denta at her. I'm usually not much for biting but she doesn't seem to understand that clawing means to GO AWAY!

Prowl looked at me with calm but still annoyed optics. No doubt I look like a mess, her petting me the wrong way made my plating to stick out at odd angles making me uncomfortable and even more snappish, my optics were dim from anger and annoyance, and with my claws and denta out I no doubt looked like I was an alley again. Not to mention I smelled AWEFUL now, thanks to being too close to the body.

Giving an exasperated vent he placed a servo along my spinal strut and began to stroke me the right way smoothing down my armor plating to a more comfortable position. I retracted my claws and stopped baring my denta and began to purr as he did everything right. Prowl gave me a warm smile and looked back at Siren who just stared at him with shock and awe. His smile faded and he looked rather annoyed.

"For one, you were petting her the wrong way making her armor to stick out like that and that made her uncomfortable. Two, I can tell you were holding her wrong since you picked her up messing with her armor more. Three, she probably didn't like the smell of offline frames. And four, NEVER give a Cybercat a bath, they HATE it." Siren then slumped down in defeat and shame while Barricade was chortling in laughter at Prowl's small lecture. I stared at him with shock. Never in my life cycle would I ever have thought PROWL would give a lecture to ANYONE on Cybercat care. Probably a good thing I don't glitch easily.

I gave a sudden jolt when his servo hit something rather sticky and painful that had become stuck on one of my platings at an unknown time when I fled. Prowl's face scrunched up as he lifted his servo to examine the substance. It was blackish with a greenish tint and a soft hissing could be heard. As he wiped it off his servo looked good as new, as if nothing had caused his to gain the same scars that were on his other servos from being an Enforcer all his life. All of us looked at his clean servo in wonder. He then looked at Siren with his usual stoic face.

"Was this on her when you found her?" Siren shook her helm and looked bewildered. "No and it was after I had placed her on the same berth as the body. And that means..."

"It was on the body." Barricade finished and both of them raced back the way I came. Prowl took a cleaning cloth out of his subspace and wiped the rest of the substance from me and as I purred he gave a genuine smile and held me close to his spark as he walked after the duo.

"You knew something was off about the body didn't you Twilight? You just didn't know what. You may have given us the clue we needed to solve this case. Thank you Twilight, you are a soft spark and a gift from Primus." I gave a soft mew and snuggled closer to his chassis so I could hear his spark beat. It was so soothing and calm, like a gentle drum. I soon fell into a light recharge with as close to a smile I could have on my muzzle. I was a help after all, and I found out just how much Prowl cared for me. Today had been a good day...

* * *

**That's it for this chapter sorry folks! Well, you all know what to do and I swear all publish the next chapter soon. Till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybot it's me with the latest update of this story. Now I now a bunch you are wondering when the Lambo twins- the bane of Prowl's existence- would be introduced and how, well you don't have to wonder no more!~ that's right the infamous Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are making their entrance this chapter. Hope you like it! Story time now!~**

* * *

Much time has passed since that cycle at Prowl's work. The case actually been solved while I was recharging in a crook in Prowl's desk. Prowl would on occasion take me to work with him now, mostly because his coworkers have grown quite attached to me from when I would sneak there with Prowl if he overworked himself on a case. (Really, he hasn't figured out about the basket. How can he not figure it out?) And I soon came to care deeply for Barricade like I would a litter mate.

But this cycle? I was extremely excited at the moment for whats happening. As of right now, Prowl was holding me in his arms while my leash was hanging loosely from my collar to his wrist. We were on a shuttle headed towards Kaon-were Prowl would be stationed for a more servos on experience- with several other mechs and femmes. A few of them stared at me with curiosity, normally pets like myself were put into carrier cases and placed with the luggage for transport. But Prowl wouldn't hear any of it, saying that as a living being I should be placed with other living beings.

You wanna hear something about my Prowl that you would never expect from him? He's very possessive, especially of me. It took him what felt like decacycles just to let Cade hold me. He even growled like a cyberwolf at a breeder who tried to examine me for my 'breeding quality'. So it didn't surprise me when he "argued" with the pilot about letting me stay with him. After a few groons the pilot finally conceded as long as my leash was on the entire time. Prowl seemed very pleased with himself after that and I was giving a small laugh in my helm when I saw a very smug look on his face after that.

"Kitty!" a very youthful voice squealed near me. Both me and Prowl tensed up when I was a seekerlet race up to us and I was yanked away from my spot in Prowl's arms and improperly held by the small kitten. I gave a small warning hiss and growl as he held me too tight. It was a little hard keeping my instincts from having me claw the kitten for his actions but I managed. He even tried to walk away with me if my leash hadn't stopped him. I tried not to gag as my throat cables were lurched back. I swear the kitten would have tried again if Prowl hadn't carefully reclaimed me and the kitten's older sibling came to both calm him down and scold him.

"I apologize for Skywarp, he may be ready for his nex frame physically but processor wise he still seems like a sparkling." The older blue painted kitten stated as he bowed his helm in a show of apologies. Prowl gave a curt nod and checked me over for inuries as the two litter mates left. Satisfied that there was none we settled back down in our seats on the shuttle and after a few breens I decied to take a stasis nap.

00000000000000

The rest of the ride went without a hitch and we arrived in Kaon. At first I was excited to leave Praxus for the first time since I became Prowls pet. But after seeing this city for a joor? I want to go back. Kaon, in the nicest word that I can discribe is: Aweful. The streets were trashed and soiled with a couple of Pleasurebots on almost every corner. I swear on the Allspark that a couple of them looked at ME with their lustful optics. Ewh!,j-just EWH! We finally got to the Enforcers office-after passing it several times, just when I thought that not everything in this city would look like a piece of slag- I swear washracks on a subshuttle were in better shape, probablly smelled better too. 'Cade didn't seem to mind, then again this was his home city. So he probablly wasn't as bothered as my Prowl-who at the moment, was refusing to set me on the ground that wasn't the floor of his temporary housing unit, that we haven't even seen yet.-Who I believe was beginning to wish he took the security job at Six Lasers instead. When a call came in. Sure, Kaon had Enforcers like every other city, but crime ruled it more than anything. Making calls and cases very rare and very dangerous.

Prowl and 'Cade were the first to respond to the call. Still snuggled into his one arm they raced to the scene,-wonder if they remembered that I was still here?-I was clueless as usual. Stupid 'no comm's on pets' rule. So I simply humg onto my 'masters' armor with my claws. They were running behind a strange looking building, kinda like an stadium of somekind when we came to were the call was coming from. Lets just say it was NOT what I expeceted to see.

Five strange and heavily armed mechs were ruthlessly attacking two mechs, one red the other yellow. Setting me on hs shoulder Prowl pulled out his pistol with 'Cade following suit with his standard blaster. Creeping out from behind his helm I gave a loud hiss causing all the battleing mechs to look up and freeze when they saw Enforcers pointing their weapons at them.

"You will cease any violence here and move on or we'll have no choice to use force and bring you into custody you slaggers." 'Cade spoke in an cool and authoritive voive. Prowl said nothing, only gave a stiff nod and I'm pretty sure tht different scenarios from his battle computer flickered over and over in his processor. At first the mechs did nothing and then in barely a click they turned on us and began attacking again.

Soon Prowl and Cade found themselves back to back with the red and yellow mechs in combat. Honestly the fight was oo fast and too close for me to follow, what? It was mostly just blasters,punches,snarls, and at one point, swords. I soon tensed up when I saw the lead mech of the enemy aimed his canon at me, or rather Prowl's helm that I was blocking from view. Feeling a strong wave of protectiveness for him I gave a yowl in anger and defiance and launched myself at the threatening mech with claws out. Landing neatly on his faceplates he began yowling like a rabid petrohound and was trying to claw and bat me off, leaving several dents and cuts in my armor. He even managed to leave a nice long gash along my left flank, but I had a too stubborn hold of him to let go.

There was a sudden blast that made my audios ring at the closeness of it and suddenly the mech I was latched onto began falling forwards. A pair of strong yet ruff servos gabbed me and yanked me back-sadly it was fast and hard enough to rip out a couple of my claws- before I was squashed by the now lifeless frame. Looking up I saw the red mech was holding me while the yellow ones canon was still smoking and whirling. Not long after that the other mechs either fled or were subdued. The mech was still holding me when he turned to Prowl whose doorwings were twitching angerly at seening me this injured. Red then gave a goofy smile and spoke with a cocky sounding voice.

"Is this little guy yours? If not can I keep him?" Prowl didn't even dignified that with an answer. He simply snatched me back mindful of my injuries and held me close to his spark as he stoked my battered armor causeing me to give a lazy purr. Red then gave a chuckle until a loud clanging sound followed by a yelp made me flinch and look up at him. You know what I saw? Yellow had walked up behind him and smacked Red on the back of his helm with a very annoyed look on his face.

* * *

**Well, thats it for this chapter. Don't worry it will continue in the next chapter. Can you guess who will show up next? Find out next time! Till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off for now.**

**-Till all are one-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybot I'm back! Second Chapter in one day! Yay! Alright disclaimer on the first chapter and whatnot also at the end of the story there will be a glossary for all foreign Transformer vocab and names for those of you in the beginnign Transfan stage. Now onwards with the story!**

* * *

"Idiot" Scoffed Yellow while Red gave his litter mate, seeing as they look almost identical, a kicked turbopuppy look. Cade snorted in amusement while Prowl looked very ticked and annoyed. Even though I wasn't a telepath I knew Prowl was thinking that these two will be a pain in the aft in the near future in some way. And just by looking at those two in my opinion, he was going to be right.

"apologies officers my twin can be very...youngling like, I am Sunstreaker and THIS is my twin Sideswipe. Thank you for coming to our aid earlier." Sunstreaker bowed his head humbly. Sideswipe gaped in shock at his twin as he did so. My guess, Sunny-boy here doesn't do that very often, or at all. And I could certainly see how that could be true. I could almost smell the vanity and hotheadedness without so much as a small vent. After a sharp elbow to the midsection Sideswipe thanked them as well only at the end he began to grumble about his twin. Although I have very good hearing the only thing I could pick out clearly was "Aft-hole". And when I looked at Sides here, I could faintly see the same cockiness and vanity that I saw in his twin only it was muddled down a bit somehow. Perhaps by his...bubbly personality or was it sheer stupidness? Hard to tell.

As we all began to settle down I began to keen in pain as my injuries deiced to make themselves known to me and my pain receptors. This caused Prowl to look at me with worry. He began to stroke my helm soothingly in an effort to calm me down as he and Cade spoke to the two brightly colored twins on what happened and such. Both of them were in pretty bad shape compared to earlier though the twins were much worse. Sunny-boy had fallen into stasis not to long after talking causing Sides to hold him the best he could while grimacing through his own damages.

"Listen, as much as I enjoy hearing the sound of my lovely voice we all could use a medic. Luckily Sunny and I know the best on Cybertron. Just hope you can survive a few wrenches to the helm." Sideswipe chuckled at the last bit and with great effort he began to walk off in a direction leaving us-or rather Prowl and Cade- to put stasis cuffs on the unconscious mechs who were still online and called the Enforcers office for pick up of the mechs and soon followed the damaged mech. They offered to carry Sunstreaker for him but he refused over and over again. He was certainly devoted to his twin and litter mate I'll give him that. Not long after that we entered a semi large unit with medical symbols blazing on the front. Sides walked/limped/dragged himself and his twin in and called out in a very sing-song and cheery voice.

"Hatchet~"

And an answer came almost immediately after that.

"DON'T call me that you Fragger!"

Around that time also a neon green/yellow mech marched in with a rather large and heavy wrench in his servo. He looked about ready to chuck it at Sides until he saw the twins condition and then us. He then swore rather colorfully and then called in two mechs and a femme for assistance and shoved all of us onto separate berths, well shoved Prowl onto one since he had yet to set me down, and all four medics went to work.

The femme-Moonracer-as I learned worked on Prowl. Apparently she was the bright color medics-Ratchet was his name-sparkmate. And while her mate was very...ruff, she was very gentle in my 'masters' repairs and spoke in soothing tones to him as she finally managed to pry me out of his servos and placed me on a berth nearby as the blue medic Jolt I believe finished his repairs on Cade and began to work on me. Prowl watched warily to assure himself that I would be fine, then began to talk with the other bots. As he turned back to me and gave a soft genuine smile I felt my sparkrate speed up and my cooling fans turn on. Jolt looked at me curiously but soon went back to my repairs explaining my actions of that of a cybercat. I keened a bit when he finished the cut on my flank only to find a rather deep dent that was hidden underneath it. But otherwise I made no other sound or movement after that.

Seeing my repairs were done Prowl came over and gently picked me up from the berth with his servos and placed me on my favorite perch on his right shoulder. He then thanked Jolt for repairing me who nodded in gratitude. I gave a soft mew and rubbed my helm against the side of his neck were I could faintly feel his sparkbeat pulse across my face. I felt a bang of loneliness for both him and I as he gave a warm smile and stroked me halfheartedly as he talked. I wanted a mate as well as my own kits. It was a strong programming that I had originally been a simple creature without sentience that still lingered today. It mostly urged us to find a mate while we still were in our prime mating age. And that's why I felt that such longing for Prowl, he was such a kind and gentle sparked mech once you got to know him he was also very sweet as well. Not to mention he was very handsome once you overlooked his calculating gaze, he deserved to find a mate and kits of his own.

I suddenly gave a soft hiss at the thought of another femme with MY Prowl. Said mech looked at me strangely till he put a white servo on my helm behind my audios and rubbed my armor in a circular motion causing my hiss to become a loud purr. My sparkrate once again sped up causing my cooling fans to blow a little louder causing him to pause and look back at me again before allowing me to crawl down were his servos awaited for me as I curled close to his chest where I could hear and feel his sparkbeat much better. While I began to fall into a light recharge my processor began to work at the curiosity in my actions.

_Whats the matter with me? Is my spark becoming faulty? What is with these feelings and whats it got to do with Prowl?...Could it be?...No, not logical...I couldn't have a crush on him...Could I?..._

* * *

**Done! Hoped you like it! Next Chapter will be up soon don't worry. Till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! Third Chapter today! I'm on fire today! And no not really this time. I learned my lesson never to work on my fictions in Wheeljack's lab and so I'm hiding out in my room/closet in Prowl's quaters since neither he nor the twins would dare come in here. Like my Chapter said and its a truth in real life as well, my Gaurdian is very possessive and unless your me or Jazz since he goes wherever he pleases you go straight to the brig if he finds you have been in here. Anyway, now that I'm done rambling onwards with the story and the disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

After with what happened in Kaon I took note to how I interacted with Prowl and compared it to the other mechs and even other cybercats that I will on occasion when 'out on the town'. And if I am right on this then I really do have a crush on my Prowl. And in many ways I could understand how that came to be. I mean, he gave me my name and a home as well that like I said before, once you get to know him he would be a mate to die for. But it could never happen between the two of us, for one I'm pretty sure that its physically impossible and I don't think he would want his pet to become his mate.

Anyway after a few orns Prowl was rotated back to Praxus while 'Cade stayed behind claiming that he had business to take care of and that his superior wanted him to stay longer. I was just thanking Primus so much when we finally left the city and as soon as we got home I went straight to my own berth and purred loudly as I rubbed against it several times. If I were a Cybertronian I would be kissing the ground...or somebot else...urgh!Focus!

I could handle the gruesome cases and violence that I saw reguarlly there. My problem was with the Twins. Not long after we met them they began to pull nemerous pranks on us and would see if there was a reaction such as making Prowl glitch. When they pulled that one prank and saw him glitch their activites increased tenfold. Much to my displeasure, even I was a target sometimes just because it would be a good laugh for them and once I was even BAIT for a prank on Prowl. Though seeing the results I don't think that will ever happen again.

Luckily the medic Ratchet was a more...tolerable experience for me. He would personally fix Prowl when the twins had made my Prowl glitch and at times he would 'petsit' me since the Enforcers there didn't really seem to tolerate my presence much. I learned all kinds of things just by watching him or the others work and also sometimes he would just sit in his office and stroke my armor as he read a datapad. The thing I really couldn't stand about him was his nearly constant yelling. Not the words or who he was yelling at, it was the sheer volume that he could yell that would often make me flinch away or hiss.

Over the next few cycles we returned to our normal routine that we had made before the trip to Kaon. Though Jazz would visit more often since apparently he was in town for a gig in a local club and he would come over often to see Prowl and asked if he wanted to come with saying it would be a good way for the bot to 'cut loose' once and awhile. But everytime he would refuse saying that he would never drink high grade while he had me in the unit and that it would be a waste of his time while he still had work to do. Though I still haven't forgiven him for that first bath when we first met I have rown a bit attached to Jazz and sometimes I would even try to find a way to help him in geeting my 'owner' out for some relaxing time.

It took nearly a decacycle since our return to Praxus but I finally got Prowl to agree to spend some time with Jazz at a club so he could relax after spending at lot of time looking for an arsonist and robber.

It just took me hiding/breaking every datapad that I could find in the house as well biting his servo when he reached for one that he would hide from me. But hey it worked! I just hope he would have the credits to replace some of them. That one I tossed out the second floor window _did _look rather high end. Oh well, he should have listened to me sooner.

I was snoozing rather peacefully that night on my berth while he and Jazz went out when I heard the soft sound of a _click _that signalled the alarm being disconnected. I mentally frowned and I check my chronometer, Prowl and Jazz shouldn't be back this early, its only a joor since they left. Its only when my audios perked at the sound of an unfamiliar sparkbeat that I knew who it was and began to curse Primus for the luck he had given this lunarcycle.

"Pretty, pretty. So many pretties here. And what isn't pretty or I can't have beacuse its _too _pretty when become beautiful as it dances in the flames~**_HEHEHEHEHEHEEE"_**Came a rather deranged and creepy sounding mech voice from the main entrance room. I could smell my fear-scent as I slowly got up from my berth and crept up to the room where the disturbed voice was coming from. Trying to keep calm I peeked a look from the shadows at the intruder.

He was of course flamed colored from top to bottom. Though he had several real scorch marks and scars from setting things on fire that he could have easily removed himself but have the strangest feeling that he _likes _having them there. He was easily as big as Barricade but he had that aura around him that screamed INSANE BOT. Opening one of his claws a small blue flame licked at the didgits and left new scorch marks and burns. Again I have the feeling that he ENJOYED it.

"Such a pretty and beautiful thing you are~" He purred and he began to stroke the flame. "I can hear your pleads to ne set free so you can dance and sing under the moons. But I learned my lesson, You are MINE! I can never let you free cause you would bite me. And Firedrake can't have that can he?~_**heheheheheheheheee"**_So his name is Firedrake? Good to know. Now, WHAT THE FRAG SHOULD I DO?!

I stayed in the shadows semi frozen in fear until he sent the flame away. Even though I'm as smart as any Cybertronian that you would ever meet I still had the basic programming that every animal on Cybertron had. Which includes an instinctual fear of fire. I watched as Firedrake picked up serveral of Prowl's possessions and whatever he couldn't carry he drenched it in something that by the smell was a excellerant that would make it burn faster.

_Okay, I have to do something. Fire or no Fire this is Prowl's home as well as mine. And I will not let my den become a cindering pile on the ground! _Taking a deep vent I reorganised what I have seen him do since I spotted him trying to make a plan. I suddenly stiffened as I froze a memory file finding an advantage that I have. He was so deranged that he didn't seem to feel pain and also he didn't seem to notice the jingling of my collar that it made within every step I took. Which right now I am very glad he's crazy enough not to notice something that has bugging me since Jazz got me the stupid thing.

So with plan in place I gave a quick run at him and as my claws slid out I began to climb my way up him until I was right on his back not even bothering to be gentle as I clawed out wires and energon as well as coolant began to leak out in streams. Following my scents I picked up the certain tubes and wires that were enlaced throughout his entire frame that would summon his flames to his will. And with one long silver claw I reached for the tube full of excellerant and prayed to Primus that my plan would work. And jerked my claw back.

Suddenly the excellerant poured everywhere drenching the insane mech as well as myself. Great, more chance for me to become the first flaming cybercat that was gifted with the intelligence to know how much agony that she will be in. Of course Primus must've really hated me for some reason because while the mech had no idea he was covered in something that really make him his name you know what he does?

He tries to light a small flame.

It was so bright and pure agony that I gave a howl that could have come from the planet itself when it came out. I launched myself from the mech and raced around trying to get away from all that blue and red light that was all over my frame that sent my mind in a frenzy from the pain. Firedrake simply laughed and cackled in pain as he danced around. Fire began to show up all throughout the house but I cannot seem to focus on anything like that.

"What in the?...TWILIGHT!"I heard a familiar voice but I cannot take the pain anymore so I raced around and when I felt hands try to grap me I reacted like the animal I once was and attacked until something was poured on me. And it was a sweet,sweet,cold and wet, so blessingly wet. I began to shiver as my optics finally began to clear and the pain lessened. As my vision cleared I first felt relief then sheer horror.

It was Prowl, he had in his servo a cube that was still half filled with solvent and coolant. His servos were marred with bites and scratches that were leaking energon and he has a semi deep scratch along his cheek. Looking around I saw Jazz putting out fires and saw the still buring frame of Firedrake laying on the ground. Scanning I saw that the home was almost a skeleton of its former self and it would take alot of credits and time to repair it.

All in all, I failed my self given mission to protect my den and even caused damage to someone I cared about.

"Twilight?"Prowl asked and he reached towards me and I flinched away. I began to back away my fear just raidating off my frame. Prowl began to worry and tried to grap for me only for me to streak away like a comet towardsd the door. Jazz tried to stop me but I was too fast and not long after I was out the door and after that I lost track of were I was going, all I knew was that I had to run and get away from those I hurt until I either healed or I reedemed myself. The only thing that would have made me paused is if I had heard Prowl raceing off after me and as I vanished from view he shouted with pure worry and fear.

"**TWILIGHT!**"

* * *

**Wow, how was that for climatic? Now I gotta go,Prowl wants me to gather everybots reports for him. I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again so until next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
